1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler and, more particularly, to a stapler capable of cutting staple legs.
2. Background of Invention
WO 03/057417 A1 discloses a STAPLER WITH BENDING ARMS WHICH CUT THE STAPLER LEGS AGAINST A PAD. The stapler includes two bending arms 40 and 41 and a cutting pad 49. However the stapler requires precise location of cutting edges and thus requires precise fabrication and assembly and inevitably incurs a high cost. Moreover, while the bending arms 40 and 41 and the cutting pad 49 are initially precisely fabricated and assembled, the gaps between them will eventually become too large for adequate operation as they wear out after time of service. In that case, a user will have to use a lot of energy and spend a long time to staple a stack of paper with a staple. In addition, the pivoted bending arms perform both a bending and cutting function. Integrating the bending and cutting functionality into the pivoted bending arms does not achieve both functions in an effective manner.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.